GHOOSE ME CAP 1
by syako333
Summary: ESPERO LES GUSTE


Si les gusto hagan clic en me gusta y por favor comenten para seguir subiéndolo ya q sus comentarios me harán saber si estoy haciéndolo bien….es q es mi primer fan fic…y por su apoyo gracias n_n

ELEGIR ME CAPÍTULO 1: MI HISTORIA

Era un tranquilo día de verano cuando por error lo conocí en ese mismo momento conocería a mi primer amor y también una gran angustia al saber q mío nunca podría ser ya q él se fijo en la persona q menos hubiera querido en mi mejor amiga pero dejemos de hablar tanto aquí empieza mi historia

Vamos a Haku Llegamos fecha posterior prisa

(Gritaba a la que en ese entonces aun era mi amiga)

-hay amiga todavía nos queda tiempo ¿xq tanta prisa?

-xq hoy es el gran día amiga

-o_o¿?

-haku no me digas ¿q no sabes a q me refiero?

\- la mera verdad...no

-=.=U hoy se va kiaito si no te acuerdas fue elegido como alumno de intercambio

-… ¿y yo q tengo q ver en eso? Neru

-haku tú has estado enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo no puedes dejar q se vaya sin antes decirle tus sentimientos

-pero neru el se va yo me quedo de q sirve decirle lo q siento si estaremos muy lejo…

-lo harás ahora corre

-¡¿PERO NERUUUU?!

(Sin escuchar sus excusas la tome de la mano para obligarla a correr estaba decidida a ver feliz a mi amiga q no me di cuenta q en ese momento un chico pasaba leyendo cerca de mi)

¡NERU CUIDADOOO

(Solo ese grito me animo a ver enfrente pero no alcance a frenar y choque con él)

-hau golpe ¿q q me atropello?

-disculpa ¿estás bien?

(Pregunto el sobándose la cabeza al alzar la mirada me quede callada al ver lo inmensamente guapo q era yo solo me quede viéndolo)

-¿he? o / o

-¿q Estás bien?

-/ ¿he?...si gracias perdón no me fije

-je je yo estaba distraído también fue mi culpa..Vamos

(Me dijo ofreciéndome su mano para pararme yo la tome)

-muchas gracias (le dije algo apenada)

-de verdad lo sentimos mucho

(Por fin hablo haku el la miro pero su expresión cambio totalmente al mirar a mi amiga…era entre impactado y tímido)

-¿está Bien?

-perdón… ¿Qué?

-q sí está bien no se ...

-disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿yo?

(En ese momento supe q paso al ver la forma en q miraba a mi amiga)

Si ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-yo soy…

-ella es mi mejor amiga se llama haku yowane y yo neru Akita mucho gusto

-¿haku?..q lindo nombre suena muy bien diciéndolo

O / O ¿yo?

(En ese momento supe todo él se enamoro de a primera vista de mi amiga y saben q es lo peor…yo me enamore de él)

-¿tu cómo te llamas? (pregunte tratando de llamar ahora yo su atención)

-¿he?...es verdad q descortés soy mi nombre es…

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NERU YA ES TARDE VAMONOS

(Me jalo y ni tiempo me dio de despedirme de él)

Mala tarde

(Llegamos como pudimos afortunadamente logramos llegar sin ser regañadas por un profesor al entrar haku fue a pedirle unos apuntes a luka una amiga nuestra mientras yo no dejaba de pensar en el)

-oye neru ya tenemos q entrar a clases

-si perdón nos NN

(Al llegar vimos a muchos amigos q se estaban despidiendo de kiaito y luego luego note el cambio de actitud de haku)

-haku en despedirte Luna llena ... ..

-para q si antes no me miraba ahora menos lo ara además ellos se están despidiendo por mi

-yo creo q deberias ir haku

-¿luka?

(Mientas luka platicaba con haku yo note q kiaito se acercaba a nuestro lugar)

-hola chicas...

(Mientas luka platicaba con haku yo note q kiaito se acercaba a nuestro lugar)

-hola chicas...

-hola kiaito (lo salude)

Neru -hola

-buena suerte con tu nueva escuela kiaito

-gracias megurine san

(Luka es la mayor de todas las chicas por eso kiaito siempre la llamo por su apellido)

-vamos kiaito cuantas veces te he dicho q solo me llames luka

-perdón…luka

-así está mejor

-je perdón…

(dirigió su mirada a haku la cual ni se avía animado a verlo a la cara luka y yo solo esperábamos ver la reacción de nuestra amiga cuando la llamo por su nombre ella se paró de golpe de su lugar)

-buena suerte yo tengo q salir…con permiso

(El peli blanco la detuvo de inmediato poniéndose enfrente de haku)

-haku puede HABLAR ... las plantas

-de acuerdo…

Vamos al patio

(Ella asintió pero note tristeza en sus ojos yo no pude evitar seguirlos a escondidas ante las negaciones de luka)

Y en el patio

-y bien de q quieres hablar…kiaito kun…

-sabes q hoy es mi último día en la escuela…¿verdad?

-eso lo sabe toda la escuela

-así es…pero de todos la única q no se ha despedido de mi has sido tú y…

-pero ya lo hice hace rato n…

-¡Y ESO ME DUELE!

(Al decir eso la tomo de las manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos)

-¿ki ... Kiaito? o / o

-haku…desde hace mucho yo siento…

(Ella lo interrumpió y desasió el agarre de sus manos mirando a otro lado)

-¿haku?

-calla no quiero escucharte no ves q cada palabra q me dices de tu partida me duele

(el sonrió y la abrazo ante el asombro de haku la cual se sonrojo a más no poder mientras q él le decía algo al oído)

-yo lo menos q quiero es lastimarte…yo lo q quería decirte es q desde hace mucho tiempo yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti

(Ella abrió mucho los ojos se aparto de el muy molesta y le grito)

-¡MIENTES COMO PUEDES DECIRME ALGO TAN RIDICULO COMO Q YO TE GUSTO SI DESDE HACE MUCHO TIMPO NI TE AS ACERCADO A MI Y MUCHO MENOS MIRADO!

-yo no estoy mintiendo muchas veces por cualquier pretexto e intentado acercarme a ti pero tú siempre me evadías o te ibas a otro lado dime como puedo luchar ante eso muchas veces pensaba q te caía mal o simple mente te repugnaba yo…

-como puedo repugnar a la persona q amo

(Por fin haku se animo a decirle sus sentimientos sorprendiéndolo)

-Haku ¿entonces tu?

-si desde hace mucho tiempo…pero yo pensaba q solo eras un sueño imposible para mí y más cuando supe de tu partida

(El se acerco con una mano tomo una de sus manos y con la otra agarro su mentón mientras la miraba tiernamente)

-haku yo e mentido en muchas cosas pero en lo único q estoy seguro q no es mentira es en q tu realmente me gustas

-kiaito yo…

(La callo con un tierno beso en sus labios yo al ver eso me quede impactada y más cuando haku le correspondió aquel beso duro unos segundos ella estaba más q roja y el solo la miraba con una mirada de profundo amor)

-Soy feliz haku

-Yo en

-xq? ¿no te gusto el beso?

-no es eso es solo q….

-yo me voy es eso

-si fue demasiado tarde para confesar nuestros sentimientos tú te irás yo me quedare estaremos muí lejos uno del otro y…(callo al sentir las manos de el )

-en sí me de Razón Una de Regresar haku

-ha?

-haku ... ¿te gustaria ser mi novia?

(Ella se quedo impactada al igual q yo nunca avía visto a un chico tan directo haku tardo en responder así q el continuo)

-el intercambio solo es un año así q regresare solo si tú me das una razón para ello y esa es q aceptes ser mi novia y la otra es q yo puedo decidir quedarme allá solo si tu no…

-¡NO….NO TE ALEJES DE MI ESTOY DISPUESTA A ESPERARTE!

(El la miro fijamente sorprendido)

-¿eso quiere decir q tu?

-si si quiero ser tu novia nada me aria más feliz q eso kiaito yo te amo

(El la abrazo fuertemente como temiendo perderla)

-no sabes lo feliz q me has hecho con esas palabras haku…¿entonces estas dispuesta a esperarme un año?

-¿Y

(Su respuesta no tardo en llegar mientras ella lo abrazaba igualmente así pasaron un tiempo hasta q sonó la campana para entrar a clases pero ella sabia q también él se iría y en el camino su mirada se torno triste asta sintió q ella agarraba de la mano y le sonreía)

-todos se busque haku yo promesa que Regresaré

(Al llegar al salón un montón de chicas fueron a asediarlo asiendo q se separaran y lo alejaron de ella aunque noto q él no se quería alejar)

-No creo q funcione esto (susurro)

-quien dice q no los amores de lejos son más interesantes…o no h.a.k.u

-ha?...¿ne…ne…neru xq lo dices?...¿nos escuchaste?

-si…perdóname no pude evitarlo lo siento

-está bien aunque sigo pensando q no debí aceptar una relación así

-yo pienso q si xq si después de un año regresa por ti eso quiere decir q realmente te ama o viceversa haku…animo

-neru?...je tienes razón n_n

(Así el tiempo de clases paso pero para mi amiga por primera vez deseaba q nunca terminaran no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente para despedirse de kiaito pero por mas q deseo nunca terminara las clases llegaron a su fin y con ello la despedida esto él lo noto y se acerco entre tanta gente q lo quería despedir a su ahora novia)

-Buscar?

-¿he?...¿sí?

-regresare confía en mi

-confió en ti

-gracias n_n

(en fin la despedida de kiaito por fin llego terminaron las clases y todos fueron al aéreo puerto a despedirlo pero haku no lograba decirle nada cuando se acerco a ella le esperaba una despedida la cual quedo en silencio ya q ella no pronunciaba palabra alguna él creía saber xq ante mi grito diciéndole q el vuelo tenia q partir ya y el ya tenía q irse tenia q reaccionar después de un tiempo inmóvil haku como pudo tomo fuerzas para despedirse de el gritándole un te esperare el escucho se detuvo un momento para sonreírle y decirle algo q solo ella pudo entender después de eso yo me acerque a ella preocupada)

-haku ... ¿te Bie ...?

-neru ...

-moneda de diez centavos…

-… ¿cómo podremos seguir siendo novios estando tan lejos uno del otro?

-si realmente se quieren lo lograran

-sabia q eso me dirías

-Buscar?

-estaré amigo busque

(Esa misma tarde me quede a dormir en la casa de mi amiga estuvimos platicando pero la mayor parte de la plática era de kiaito se notaba q ella realmente lo amaba pero de tanta platica llego la noche y yo por mi parte no dejaba de pensar en aquel chico de pelo blanco del q quede perdidamente enamorada aun sin saber cómo se llama yo solo anhelaba volverlo a ver y nunca pensé q tan pronto lograría mi anhelo)

-neru…Amiga despierta…ya casi es hora de irnos a clase

(Me llamo moviéndome un poco)

-ha?...es verdad pensé q era domingo

amigo -hay No Es Sábado veto alistar listo lo haremos

-s es ... .¿haku?

-ummmm?

-¿cómo sigues?

busque -je en amigo preocupación que

-je y Legro

(Nos preparamos para irnos al llegar al instituto luka corrió a abrazar a haku gritando muy emocionada)

-chicas lo vi lo acabo de ver es muy guapo

-haaaaaaaaaaaaa?

-al chico nuevo de intercambio

-debe ser común y corriente luka

-pues fíjate q no neru es sumamente guapo

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso luka

-te digo q lo acabo de ver acaso estas sorda

-q dijiste?!

-chicas chicas cálmense .

(Haku nos detuvo como se an de dar cuenta ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien xq las dos quermes mucho a haku y peleamos por su cariño)

-ok haku como digas es solo dile a neru q se lave más seguido los oídos para q escuche mejor

-¡¿q Dijiste luka?!

-¡YA CALMENSE LAS DOSSSSSS!

-OO OKEY (dijimos al unísono)

-entremos a clases calmadas por favor si

-de Acuerdo haku

-como dirá amigo

(Dije aun un poco molesta con la peli rosa al llegar al salón todas y digo todas las chicas no dejaban de hablar del chico nuevo cosa q empezaba a hartarme mucho igual q a los chicos)

-alumnos siéntense por favor

(Ordeno la maestra todos obedecieron)

-como saben ayer se fue de intercambio el alumno kiaito pues hoy llaga en su lugar otro joven de intercambio de la escuela voyakiloid

(Al terminar esa frase dirigió su mirada a la puerta del salón y llamo al nuevo alumno)

-joven puede pasar

-si sensei

(Al escuchar eso el silencio se hizo presente y solo esperábamos la entrada de aquel joven al entrar yo principalmente me sorprendí al verlo pasar no lo podía creer era el chico q conocí el día de ayer simplemente no podía creerlo)

-neru es el chico de ayer…

-¡ERES TUUUUUU! (Grite al pararme de mi banca y de inmediato le apunte con mi dedo acusador)

-señorita neru siéntese por favor no ve q asusto al joven

-ha…perdón maestra (me senté pero estaba realmente feliz de q él fuera a estar en el mismo salón q yo)

-joven acércate y preséntate por favor

-si maestra

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es honne dell y vengo de la escuela voyakiloid espero podamos llevarnos bien

(Por fin por fin supe su nombre estoy realmente feliz pensé)

-bueno joven honne tome asiento a lado de la joven yowane

(Al escuchar eso me entristecí x 2 razones 1 xq mi asiento queda enfrente de el de haku no lo podría ver y 2 xq sé muy bien q a él le gusto ella no yo él se dirigía algo despistado a su lugar cuando fue despertado por la voz de mi amiga tímida como siempre)

-o oye es…..por aquí

(El la miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse no podía creer q ella fuera a ser su compañera de clases estaba evidentemente sonrojado)

-ha?...gra gracias…emmmm

-haku yowane…pero ya nos aviamos presentado ayer no je

-es verdad perdóname n_nu

-n_n de preocupación

h -o / o?

(Pude ver claramente el sonrojo por aquella sonrisa q le regalo haku ya no podría ser mas ovio para mí el estaba enamorado de ella no de mi xq a mi me ignoro por completo…después de un tiempo y sin q el quitara la vista de mi amiga que para todas y sobre todo para todos era muy notorio menos para la despistada de haku la maestra me llamo y de inmediato acudí me dolía ver eso de la persona q por desgracia me enamore)

-¿para q crees q Allan llamado a la joven Akita kaito?

-no lo sé…pero sabemos q ella es muy problemática gakupo

-no creo deban expresarse así chicos o3o

-o.o cierto perdóname miku mi amor

(Después de una pelea evidente entre miku y kaito y un gakupo sorprendido por lo bien q miku dominaba a su mejor amigo yo regrese muy feliz pero me dirigí al lugar de mi tormento exactamente a honne dell)

-hola Neru ...

(No deje terminar de hablar a al hermano de mi amiga rin llamado len)

-honne dell q crees

-¿? ... Dime Akita san

-me dijo la maestra q terminando la clase yo te mostrara el colegio

-¿enserio?

-si… ¿te molesta?

-no claro q en Gracias Akita san n_n

(Me dijo al tomar mi mano y sonreírme obviamente yo me sonroje)

-gracias

-de…de nada pero puedes llamarme solo neru..re recuerda ya somos amigos

-de acuerdo…tu también puedes llamarme solo dell Aki…neru san

oo ok

(Después de eso me dirigí a mi lugar muy feliz y con un sonrojo enorme ante la mirada algo triste de len…mientras tanto yo solo anhelaba la hora del receso para poder estar junto a el pero el tiempo estaba pasando muy lento…haaaa por que entre más anhelas algo menos lo tienes pero en fin le hora de él la salida llego y de inmediato me dirigí a el)

-desde ... kun dell lo haremos

N_n Neru Seguro

(Pero haku en ese momento se dirigía a nosotros siempre a esa hora haku y yo salimos siempre juntas y sin querer me olvide de ello ese día)

-neru ya en vamo ...

(Callo al ver q tome del brazo a el chico ¨nuevo¨ y sali del salón con él junto a mi agarrados del brazo)

-¿ Neru?

-al parecer está muy ilusionada con el nuevo…haku

-tú crees gakupo kun

-si…xq no vienes a comer con luka y conmigo estoy seguro q se pondrá muy feliz ella te quiere mucho

-pero no seré una molestia gaku…

-ninguna vámonos (la tomo del brazo)

-¿haaaa?

Continuara…


End file.
